MUGEN Mario
Special Attacks Neutral B - Fireball Moveset Info Side B - Reflector Cape Moveset Info Up B - Coin Punch Moveset Info Down B - Tornado Spin Moveset Info Final Smash - Super Flame Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Character Description MUGEN Mario (Known as: ShinRyoga and Neo Ankh's Super Mario, Super Mario or Mario) is a character in M.U.G.E.N. This Mario is designed to pull off numerous combos which can do quite a lot of damage and lock down the enemy. His moves are very simple to execute and are diversified in function. To make up for this, however, even EX special moves cost a power bar and his super moves cost his entire energy. Additionally, approaches are difficult because before Super Mario's first power bar, his attacks are mostly close-ranged and weak. This makes Super Mario easy to pick up and play but hard, if not impossible, to master. This character is often criticized for having an AI that is nearly flawless and can gain power in no time at all. A common misconception by newer players is that Super Mario is a cheap character. More experienced players, however, have found ways to play around his brutal AI. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage Mario Mayhem Related Music Music 1: The Super Mario Bros Super DJ Clue Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Costumes Note: If you want this Costume you have to press A + B Many Time when you Choose the Stage and then you can play as Matrix Mario This version shows the spirit version of Mario shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this Mario is that you are invincible and can't receive any damage from your opponent. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However, this ability comes with a big cost; your health will start to drop until it is all gone, meaning that you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Mario is not suitable for long battles or enemies with large amounts of health. Sometimes, it is even impossible for Ghost Mario to win fairly because of the amount of time he has to stay alive, or the health of the opponent. Ghost Mario Stone Mario Gallery To See this Click This > MUGEN Mario/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Male Category:Powahouse Category:Elecbyte